


Sonic Re:Generations Prologue-An Eggman spoiled

by Yoshimickster



Series: Sonic Re:Generations [1]
Category: Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimickster/pseuds/Yoshimickster
Summary: Greetings Sonic fans, we present to you a story based in a world different from the SEGA games and comics. We start not off with our favorite blue hedgehog, but his nemesis, the VILE Ivo Robotnik, or as he used to be known...Julian "Eggman" Kintobor.
Series: Sonic Re:Generations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699666
Kudos: 1





	1. Family Reunion

It was a normal day for Julian Kintobor, head of "Eggman Industries", leading industry in robotics, bio-tech,brain-mapping, and energy research. It took Julian years to build up his company, even without the help of his family "The House of Ivo" (although he WOULD abuse the name for business clout), but through all his struggles, he was a success...and happy. He was a respected scientist, a multi-billionaire philanthropist, and had the begrudging respect of his family...well...MOST of his family. He never had the best relationship with his older brother Colin, he even coined his famous nickname "Dr.Eggman" insulting his weight, which after years of therapy Julian decided to just make his own. He never expected him to ever respect him or his work...until one day.

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Eve: Um...Doctor...there is someone here to see you...he says he's from the military.

Julian: The military? UGH-I hope their not asking me to sell them my Peacebots again, I will NOT make weapons. AH WELL-send the stooge up hon!

Eve: Yes Doctor.

There is no family reunion more taxing than a surprise one. The shock on Julian's face as his private elevator revealed his brother, General Kintobor was tantamount to one who just saw a slasher film, full of horror and intrigue.

Julian: C...COLIN, my dear older brother, what...what brings you here?

Colin: As much as I hate to say it...I need your help. Its a matter of national security. 

Julian was flummoxed. For years his brother mocked him for his tinkering as well as just...mocking him in general as mean older brothers do, but to hear him ACTUALLY ask for help, to ACKNOWLEDGE him in any way...it sounded to good to be true.

Julian: Well, I...I'm flattered, but I can't just LEAVE Eggman industries at the drop of a hat-

Colin: You have two weeks to get your affairs in order. This is an order from GUN itself, refusing it is effectively treason.

AND there it was, THAT'S the Colin he knew.

Julian:...I see...WELL if the nation needs my genius, I'll...make the arrangements. 

Colin: Right, GOOD. I'll see myself out, I'll give my ID card back to your...secretary?

Julian: My daughter, Eve. One of my finest creations, smart as a whip. You'd know this if-

Colin: Good bye Julian. See you in two weeks.

Julian was left...conflicted. He'd often wished to be a part of his brothers military adventures, maybe be as much of a benefit as his grand-father Gerald...but he couldn't help feeling worried, especially given his and his cousin Maria's mysterious death. Hope for the best he said to himself. 

Julian: Eve dear, I'm off to leave in two weeks for a government project, I'll need to make arrangements with the board.

Eve: Yes doctor, understood....who...was that man?

Julian:...an acquaintance dear, an acquaintance. 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Mobius Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For years man has wondered if there was intelligent life out in space, but one Julian Kintobor will learn that life exists BEYOND our reality itself! Behold the Earth like brilliance...of planet Mobius.

Julian often wondered about his grand-father's work, the work that kept him and his cousin Maria away for months on end...never did he expect he took off to another world. From the reports the planet had very similar topography to Earth's, one of its continents even looking like Australia, albeit with an island sized whole smack dab in the middle of it, as well as an island that looked similar to South Island, where Colin's military base was stationed. The reports merely state it was a one in a one million coincidence, so he decided to ignore it. What surprised him even more was how they would travel to this world, and who perfected the technology to do it, in none other than his beloved cousin Barratt Kinpraw!

Barratt: JULIAN old boy old pal old bean, never thought they'd sucker YOU into this mess! How ya been, how's Eve?

Julian: Oh she's fine, handling Eggman industries while I'm away with her brother Adam. How are your uh...fish?

Barratt: SWIMMINGLY both figuratively, AND Literally HAHA!

Barratt was a wily sort, majoring in quantum physics,marine biology, and geology. He remembered the days when he played with him and his little sister Maria before she...no. No time to think about sad things now, today was a day for SCIENCE, for EXPLORATION!

Barratt: You'll love this old sport old man old cheese, before hand we could only send a FEW ships through at a time to the other world, but with MY space bending technology we can send entire FLEETS, space stations even! And the planet itself, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH doggy moggy foggy, its energy is ASTOUNDING! From my readings there may even be POCKET dimensions on several islands, how to access them we don't yet know. I've ALSO-perfected my pudding reci-

Colin: That'll be enough, Colonel. Are you briefed on the dimensional warping?

Julian: OH yes...General, I'd also like to discuss-

Colin: We warp off in 0H-200 hours, dismissed.

Barratt:...as prickly as ever. OH-speaking of prickles, the hedgehogs-

Julian could barely listen to his cousin's ramblings. Through just ONE trip, he'd be breaching dimensions to another world not unlike our own, but with alien life all anew. It was terrifying. It was AMAZING. It was time to breach the dimensional barrier, the ship was not unlike the ancient Apollo ships of old America. The portal opened at the dimensional breach, it had a nice golden ring around it...to which he could swear was metallic. The thought soon left as the crossed the barrier, to find a planet with over a HUNDRED moons , bobbing and weaving between them the ship did go, finally landing in the orbiting satelite, right above the planet. He recognized its design, it was similar to the one on Earth where Grandfather Gerald worked...it gave feelings of nostalgia. But even more powerful than nostalgia, was the WONDER of the new world he saw before him. 

Julian: Its...amazing.

Colin:...hmph. You get over it. I'll take you to the shuttle, your lab is on the surface

Ever the task master, he directed Julian to the lab where he would begin his experiments...although what he was meant to experiment on he was never told of. When the reached the lab, he noticed...multiple tanks and blasters in the forest. Something bad happened here, and the mere look of the wreckage made his brother Colin seem somehow even more stern than usual. Upon entering the lab, Colin finally spoke

Colin: I will be brief Julian...we are war with the planet's inhabitants. Decades ago they attacked our people unprovoked, and we've been trying to fight back these...savages ever since. Your country needs your help to fight back and protect our assets.

Julian: I...I see...and while I understand your plight, I WILL NOT make weapons.

Colin: Oh...I'm aware of your peacenik beliefs, but we don't NEED your silly robotics-

Silly enough to make a billion dollar enterprise jerk, Julian thought to himself.

Colin:-no...what we NEED...is power. 

With a flick of a switch, the blast doors went up...revealing a bright, glowing uncut gemstone. It didn't give off a burning feeling...but there was still energy in the air, it felt...chaotic.

Colin: The enemy uses gemstones like these to power their cities, their technology...their magic. 

Julian: OH dear brother there's no such-

Colin stared with anger. Julian zipped his lip.

Colin: AS I was saying, they use these...power stones as their called for multiple uses, from empowering their soldiers to creating pocket dimensions that we can't access. Your government needs YOU and Barrat to study the stones we've been able to collect and use them against them.

Julian:...well...I guess it wouldn't HURT to study it as a power source, plus think of the non-military aplications-

Colin: We will think about that AFTER we win the war Doctor. You will be assisted by Colonel Kinpraw, find out where its power comes from, find out how it can be weaponized. You have your orders, get to work.

Colin walks out the door , Barratt waves him good bye in a jaunty manner.

Barratt: Say hit to Colin junior for me! OH that prickly old sport...that....okay he's gone, listen Julian I need your help!

Julian: Well yes, that's why I'm here-

Barratt: NO not the stone, well yes the stone, BUT ALSO NOT THE STONE! I requested you here not just to analyze the stone...but to give me time for my own research...research about what happened to Grandfather and Maria.

He never saw his cousin more serious...ever. Even after the funeral he still appeared his whacky old self, and while had that air to him...he also had a look of determination.

Barratt: There is much more going on to this occupation than what you, I, or ANYONE else was told. He claims the attack was unprovoked, even believes it I think, but from my evidence that may not be the case! I've read Grandfather's diary...he mentions fifty years ago...they TOOK some of the planet's inhabitants, to experiment on, use them for a power source.

Julian: That...that's ghastly, grand father was a healer, he would never!

Barratt: I don't think he had a choice, it was the only way he could...the only way he could cure Maria. I know this is a lot to ask, dare say it is quite LITERALLY treason...but please...for Grandfather. For Maria.

In all of Julian's life, he tried to be more than just in the shadow of the house of Ivo. Do good for the world, do good by him and his family. So when his cousin, the only family who never treated him like a freak growing up asked for his help...he knew what to say.

Julian: Of...of course Barratt. I'll help how I can.

Barratt:...*SIGH* PHEW-I was worried there, like IS HE gonna help me uncover the mystery of my sister and grand-father's deaths but ALL RIGHT! SO-we work on the rock for a bit, have lunch, then I'm gonna warp around the island looking for evidence! OH-I also perfected personal warp technology, WELL more like copied it, either way don't tell the general-

He rambled for a bit, as he was known to do. They finished their research for the day, both of them went to their sleeping quarters , and prepared to sleep.

Julian of course, put on his brain scanner before sleeping, to make a back up of himself as any genius would do. Who knows when someone might need his knowledge, for the good of mankind. He thought of home, his family, how people thought it was kind of random for him to sleep with a brain scanner, and then went to sleep, ready for the day ahead. 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Back together again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises made, promises broken, this is the life of Julian Kintobor. Can he keep it together? Or will this Eggman...crack?

It had been several months since Julian was stationed on Mobius, and had had made several strides with the Power stone. From both his findings, and left over research from his grandfather, he perfected Power crystals capable of not only holding power, but data itself it need be. He named them "Chaos Drives" after the planet's legends of so-called "Chaos Emeralds", possible predecessors to the Power Stones. Also, after much debate with General Kintobor, was able to perfect his healing chamber, under the premise of it being used to heal soldiers in battle. He would not make weapons for soldiers, but the could at least give them the means to heal themselves if need be. Along with his energy and regenerative research, he also perfected the Soldier's armor especially the helmets as while the regenerative chamber could heal MOST wounds, healing brain injuries had...spotty results. 

He would see his cousin Barratt every other day it seemed, some times longer, his quest was everything to him. He didn't tell Julian if he learned anything yet, but he looked utterly concerned all the same. He hoped the quest didn't take him over completely, of all things Barratt didn't need to become nuttier. 

He would sometimes review battle footage taken from neighboring labs and outposts, for the most part the planets inhabitants the Mobians were mostly as effective as fighters as the humans. Key word, MOSTLY as some...some had abilities above reproach. One such individual was a...hedgehog he thought, with a brown coif , capable of moving at superior speeds for short intervals. He'd see birds capable of flight, despite not actually having wings capable of doing so. Levitation possibly? Truly a fascinating species.

After a while he got used to the daily grind, do the work, go to sleep, scan brain, but one day, Baratt seemed...more frazzled than usual.

Barratt: Julian...Julian oh lord, its AWFUL! 

Julian: What is it? Have you learned what happened to Grandfather and Maria?

Barratt: No...its worse...I've discovered something about Planet Mobius in my geographical studies. We're not on a DIFFERENT world at all, we're on-

*BOOM*

An explosion in the Eastern corridor, Mobian soldiers attacking en masse! All of whom lead by...the hedgehog. The soldiers all taken out one by one, all while the hedgehog...slowly approached the doctors. 

Jules: I am sir Jules Hedgehog of the kingdom of Acorns, you will RETURN the Mobodoon powerstone this instant!

Julian wished he was surprised that the stone he was studying wasn't stolen...but knowing how shrewd his brother was...he was not.

Julian: This...this is a big misunderstanding, I'm not in charge I'm a scientist!

Barratt: SAME-science man also.

Jules: I. Don't. CARE-what you are OVERLANDER! The kingdom of Acorns accepted your kind nigh a century ago and you thank them by ASSAULTING our people and kidnapping villagers! NO more!

The hedgehog then...crouched...wait...no...it began to spin...and spin...and SPIN-until he began moving at super fast speeds!

Julian: NO stop, you'll disrupt the energy influx, you need to-

And then, he finally hits the glass case holding the Powerstone. Julian saw it as it was slowly about to detonate.

Julian: No no no no NO! BARRATT, get out of here, inform the general, I'll try to lessen the explosion!

Barratt: But Julian, you might not surv-

Julian: JUST DO IT!

Like a bolt of lightning, he did everything he could to subvert the stone's power , but...in the end...there would still be an explosion...and then-

*BOOM*

Surprisingly, no human nor mobian was affected by the blast...the only one hurt was the one who tried to save them all. His body horribly disfigured, his mind fading...he thought of home, his family, his achievements...and he hoped it was enough...he hoped it was worth it.

Days later at a neighboring base, Barratt paces around a glowing vat, with Julian's body inside. Most of his body was restored, but some cybernetics were needed, his eyes were replaced with ocular devices, as well as his ears with auditory receptors, all of Julian's own design ironically. Large parts of brain needed to be reconstructed via nano-technology, also of Julian's design. Either way It'd be a one in a million chance if he'd be the same . "His children should be here" Barratt thought, but given how covert the mission was...they might not find out for a while. It was then that...General Kintobor walked in.

Colin: How is...how is the patient?

Barratt: YOUR BROTHER you mean YOUR BROTHER is...is slowly recovering...how much he'll recover...I don't know...I should have never-

*VRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

The healing fluid drains from the machine, the pod opens...Julian opens his eyes.

Julian:...w...where am I? Do...do I know you?

Barratt has tears in his eyes, Colin looks sternly as usual...but with remorse.

Barratt: YES-Julian, you know us! You...you had an accident. There was an attack.

Julian:...y...yes...I remember...hedgehog...hedge...hog-

Julian then stands up, shaking his arms violently.

Julian: IIIIIIIIIIII HAAAAAAAATE THAT HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDGEHOOOOOOOOOOOOG!

He knocks over the tray, the bed, EVERYTHING in the room, it takes both Colin AND Barratt to sedate him. Whether it was a response to the trauma...or an effect to his brain they weren't sure yet. The only person who could give the best diagnosis...was Julian. Despondent, Baratt saunters over to Julian's room, see if he could find his notes, a computer or...a...metallic egg? It had a blue ring around it like those silly home smart devices, maybe IT had Julian's notes! He attempts to pick it up and then a WHIRRING of noises happen, and then...an image...of Julian.

Image:....Barratt?!

Barratt jumped back. A...hologram of his cousin was talking to him. But oddly enough, a version of his cousin BEFORE the accident.

Barratt: J...Julian? Is that you? HOW?!

Julian: Well of COURSE its...me...oh...it finally happened didn't it? WELL-this why you make precautions!

Barratt:I...WHAT?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

Julian: WELL-its pretty simple really, I scan my brain into my Kintobor Computer here (patent pending) to make sure my memories get stored if I every go KAPUT! So technically I AM me, but I could ALSO be seen as a computer program that has all my memories up until the last time I saved.

Barratt:...PFFT-hahahahah! OH MAN and I'M supposed to be the weird cousin! But...OH-this is great, because YOU DIDN'T die! YOU JUST GOT HORRIBLE BRAIN DAMAGE...I think.

Julian: That's...not necessarily better. Am I stable at least? 

Barratt: Not yet, what should I do?

Julian: When he...I...my body is stable, bring him in. I'll try and see if I can find the problem. IF NOT-that's what the egg pods are for!

Barratt: ...egg po-NEVER MIND-more weird bio-stuff, I'LL BE BACK!

Hours go by. Julian, awakens in his bed, there is a tablet next to him. He barely remembers who he is...just...flashes of...that HEDGEHOG decimating his perfect form! But more than that...he remembers...machines...his robots. Sturdy, predictable...potentially destructive robot. A second later,the man he saw comes in, Colin was it? No Barratt, gangly looking creature.

Barratt: Uh...hey...Julian...there's someone I want you to meet. 

He rests what looks like a metallic egg on the table next to him. From the egg an image of...him...but...softer he though. 

Kintobor: Okay let's see here, accessing medical files NOW!

In a flash, the computer makes several images appear, all of which the little Egg-faced man watches fervidly.

Kintobor: Hm, oh dear. Yeah its not that I've...he so much has brain damage, more that his brain has been COMPLETELY restructured, most likely an after effect of cleaning up the radiation from the system.

Julian:...so...what does that mean? Am I to perish?

Kintobor: OH no, of course not, but it does mean transferring my memories back to you MAY be impossible at this time. 

Julian:...but...when you do...I'll...be myself again?

Kintobor: Well...sort of! We still went through a lot of physical and mental trauma, it'll be an adjustment even IF we're able to merge my memories with your brain. Don't worry flesh me, you'll be better in no time!

Julian:...well that's...good to know.

The gangly man takes the Eggman out of the room...leaving Julian to his thoughts. With the help of the computer he would be...healed...that's what he wants right? To be better...to think clearly...to not be so FILLED to the BRIM with rage. At first...it was just that Hedgehog...but the other man...the General...he hated him even MORE. Hatred, anger, these were the things he was most certain of more than anything...that...and his machines...his glorious glorious machines. The fleshbags who claim to care for him, THEY could not be trusted, the only thing that could help him...was himself...or at least...what he was before. Destruction, blood, Hedgehogs, robots, all these things whirred in his brain, until he went to hateful sleep. Heaven knows what tomorrow will bring, but he feel it'll be....good...very...very good. 

End of Chapter 3


	4. Its what I am.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the beginning, from Eggman Idustries to Mobotropolis, the madness starts HERE!

Kintobor: Kintobor's logue...man its weird not doing this automatically with a brain scanner, Julian-Prime is currently well on the way to rehabilitation. Oddly enough, while his memories of his life as...well ME are hazy, his scientific skills have come back in droves. He maybe even smarter than I was when I was...well...him! Even seen him palling around with Colin, never thought I'd see ANY version of me doing that! Still a bit too early for memory transferrance, but once we've been able to handle the difference of my brain patterns to his, it'll be a cinch! I say things are looking good!

That poor fool Kintobor, stuck in his egg. No idea what his other his doing, in his chats with his...brother.

Colin:...my...god...this...this is amazing! I'm sorry I ever doubted your robotics works!

Julian: OH think nothing of it dear brother, the mechanics of my Badnik series was easy. The HARD part was discovering the perfect energy source in LOWER Mobians. 

Colin: Right, the smaller ones who don't talk right?

Julian: Yes...those, but what they lack in language, they make up in emitting a much more powerful energy source...one we can EASILY use to our advantage. 

Colin: Well I love it Julian. And I'm just SO glad the memory transfer went perfectly!

Julian: Yes, it WAS an adjustment, but I'm back to my full faculties! Now if you excuse me, I need to speak with Barratt about a project of ours.

Colin: Of course, as you were soldier.

A com-PLETE simpleton, he has no idea he hasn't transferred...the OLD software into his mind. Maybe deep down he does know, and doesn't care. If he had his previous version for a brother he'd delete himself on the spot. But enough about him...it was now time to talk to his WARPED cousin. He goes into his quarters, seeing him franticing about over the numerous conspiracies he's discovered about their home planet both the present version...and the future.

Julian: Hello...Barratt.

Barratt: AH-yes Julian, er Julian 2, er Kintobor 2.0?! See you've been hanging with Colin , that's nice, but I got lots to do, gotta feed the fish, gotta inform Earth about the impending apocalypse, gotta bring justice to our dead relatives LOTS to do!

Julian: Yes, its...tragic what will happen to Earth.

Barratt: AH-but not if I get back in time! I think I've figured out a way to preserve both Earth AND Mobius! 

Julian:...hm...really now? Well-

A giant golden ring appears behind Barratt.

Julian: -afraid we can't have THAT can we?

Barratt: What are you-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

As he falls into the Nightmare Cage, he sees his body stretch and warp, all while he...laughs...WELL-good to know he can appreciate the humor of the situation. And now, time for the computer.

Kintobor: Dum-de dum, stuck in an egg, dum de dum, can't feel a thing-OH HEY-what up flesh me?

Julian: Yes...hello...computer.

Kintobor: Oh come on buddy, you can call me Kintobor! EW-or Eggman, EVERYONE called me that back home! Made an INDUSTRY out of that name!

Julian:Hm...Eggman...quaint. 

Eggman: SO-what's on your mind buddy?

Julian: Well I was wondering...what happens if and when your consciousness is uploaded into my memory?  
  
Eggman: SHEESH, whose the computer here? WELL-I...am not rightly sure honestly! I assume you'll just remember everything from when I...was you basically! Become a more complete person!

Julian: AH-yes, that's what I feel you'd say. The thing is my dear Eggman...I all READY feel complete. I have all I need in the memories I have, as well as the...modifications I've made to your old robot designs. I'm afraid...I don't think I NEED your memories.

Eggman: Oh...well...that's COMPLETELY fine!

Julian:...hm...you seem happier than I expected from a consciousness denied corporeality.

Eggman: OH yeah no worries bud, I got SPARES back at my home, my dear Eve has been keepin' em NICE and fresh!

Julian: AH-yes...the Egg pods. About those...I'm afraid I'll be needing...ALL of them.

Eggman:...I..why? Is something wrong with you? I can help if-

Julian: NO you fool , I'm saying that if anyone is going to have a chance at immortality it is ME, not you, ME!

Eggman: But...but why? You ar...WERE me, why would you do this?!

Julian: Oh...silly computer, you DIED the day I was born. I may share your genius, but I am...something else. I am BETTER, I am SUPERIOR, and in EVERY way your opposite! Kintobor is dead, long live ROBOTNIK! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO-yeah, taking the eggs, shutting you down forever, you get it.

Eggman: NO you can't, the eggs won't wooooooooooooooork...........Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve....

Robotnik:...hm...Eve...who was that? EH-no matter.

*BZZZ*

Colin: Dr.Kintobor...Julian, I was wandering when you last saw Baratt?

Julian: I'm afraid he had to...step out, but I'll give you a heads up when he's back. On the SUBJECT, your son Colin Jr has been showing a LOT of promise, maybe you should transfer him to my lab!

Colin: Heh, maybe I will! You know Julian...I wasn't sure about inviting you into this war...but with you here, things are looking up!

Julian: Yes dear brother, I DO believe they are.

The genius Robotnik confident in his success, goes to his quarters to prepare for the months to come. His defection from the "Treacherous Overlanders", the Badniks the Mobian forces would defeat thanks to HIS stolen knowledge, the Kingdom of Acorn usurped, and then, ALL of Mobius. It was a very good day, with plenty of good days to come.

The End


End file.
